


Monster Girls

by Savnock (Silex)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Gift Art, Monster Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Savnock
Summary: I felt like drawing and was told you like monster girls.





	1. Bug with Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).




	2. Anophthalmia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second gift because you are a man of culture and taste.


End file.
